


不做人了 （下）

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: ABO, F/M, 大四角预警, 性转, 换妻预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 堂龙, 龄良
Kudos: 19





	不做人了 （下）

推门进来的孟鹤堂第一眼看见的就是色情的限制级场面。他不紧不慢地靠在门边，看着张九龄的鸡巴还戳在王九龙的洞里，他家的小奶团子正吮着张九龄的舌尖，那牵扯出来的银丝看得人心痒痒的。

“你来了。”咂巴着嘴巴，刚结束亲吻的张九龄转过头来就看见孟鹤堂站在门口好整以暇地看着他。张九龄抓着王九龙的腰，在王九龙不安分的晃着屁股的时候打上去了一巴掌，张九龄让王九龙乖一点。

“两个都发情了，这可怎么是好？”孟鹤堂挽着袖子笑了笑，那截袖子被他翻出来，露出一节手腕来。

“你挑一个吧。”张九龄还在回味刚才的那个吻，身下的王九龙还在他面前可怜兮兮地喊着他师哥。因为这句师哥张九龄动了动，紧接着就听到王九龙的娇喘和呻吟。

“我都行啊，看你要哪个，剩下的就我来呗。”那一声呻吟叫孟鹤堂听进心里去了，他倒是无所谓，自家的孩子两腿里还夹着张九龄的手，好像就要忍不住了一样。

屋子里的奶香味太重了。

话才刚落地，张九龄就直接把捅进王九龙屁眼里的那根东西拿出来，双手搂着周九良的腰直接冲往里面去了。

“师哥......”周九良一个闷声，只是抓住了张九龄的衣角仰起头来看着他，“我有点难受。”

“乖，师哥疼你。”张九龄的手上还有刚刚周九良蹭着的蹭出来的液体和口水，他把手伸进周九良的嘴巴里，搅了两下之后就伸了出来。

那后面的润滑已经不需要太多的时间了，张九龄顶进去那一瞬间只觉得那紧闭的肠肉绞着他的东西弄得他格外的爽快。

这个时候张九龄才听到不远处王九龙的声音。

张九龄拔屌就走，完全不顾及王九龙身后的空虚，他听到王九龙气若游丝的声音才抬起的头，他甚至都没停下来顶撞，就那么抓着周九良的腰看着红着眼眶委屈了的王九龙。

还有几根头发黏在了她的奶子上，亟待被填满的样子，是张九龄每一次都会忍不住并且咬上去的时刻。但是今天不需要了，张九龄知道有人会帮他搂住王九龙的。

空荡荡的洞口暴露在空气下，凉风吹过来只让王九龙的身子更加发颤。她想要张九龄，或者不是张九龄，她想要谁来填满她的空虚。

摇晃着的屁股被孟鹤堂看在眼里，孟鹤堂笑着扣住王九龙的腰，还没他把身子转过来，就听到王九龙嘴巴里在师哥、师哥地喊着。那双手还伸向张九龄那边去，孟鹤堂伸出手把王九龙的手握在手心，亲了亲他的眼睛。

“我也是你师哥，我帮你。”

那东西插进去的时候孟鹤堂只觉得爽快，他只和自家的奶团子来过那么几次规规矩矩的，王九龙感觉就比周九良放得开，被填满了就知道凑过来亲自己的鼻尖和嘴巴。

哪里还管师哥在哪里呢，孟鹤堂只觉得浑身的血液都往身下冲去了。王九龙伸出舌头来舔着他的下巴，问他能不能帮他把那股子火都泄掉。

“你技术比九龄好吗，我下面好胀，上面这里你也吸一吸好不好？”王九龙挺着胸口给孟鹤堂看，那上面的牙印还在，孟鹤堂俯下身子就含上了那粉嫩的乳尖。

“刚刚这里，是不是被九良咬过了？”孟鹤堂笑着掐了一把那边没咬过的，“那我要亲一亲，算间接接吻。”

听到间接接吻这四个字的周九良仰着头看过去，他看到刚刚还在他身上的王九龙都挂到孟鹤堂的身上去了，后面是墙，孟鹤堂正快速地顶撞着。公狗一样的腰很厉害，但毕竟也不太好，王九龙体贴地说他可以自己动。

被这样的景象看得发愣，周九良只觉得身后的屁股上多了一巴掌，肩膀也被咬痛。他一转过头来就看见张九龄眯着眼看他。

“不专心，是要被惩罚的。”

“我在看我的先生。”周九良小声嘟囔着，在看向孟鹤堂那边就瞧见孟鹤堂侧过头来对他笑。

好像在安抚他，开心就好。

屋子里的味道慢慢淡了下去，融合在了Alpha强大的信息素里，分不清谁是谁的。张九龄只做了一次就退了出来，他感觉到周九良屁股还紧紧地夹着，好像不让他出来，那边的王九龙已经低头去捡自己的胸罩了。

“孟哥，九良就交给你了。”侧过身子的张九龄在孟鹤堂走过来的时候，那根才释放完软下去的阴茎还蹭过了孟鹤堂的腿根，和孟鹤堂的东西擦了边。

“要穿裤子吗？”这个问句显然就是打趣的，张九龄帮着王九龙去系后背的内衣扣子，就看见孟鹤堂直接托着周九良的屁股挤了进去。周九良满足地叹息着，后背紧紧贴着孟鹤堂的胸口。

“你们穿好衣服就先走吧，我们还有一阵。”孟鹤堂亲了亲小奶团子的耳廓，正低头问他有没有想自己。

“下一次的发情期不要乱玩了。”张九龄把王九龙的衣服拉到最上面，摸了摸刚刚被自己咬过的腺体，“我就去看个领带的功夫，怎么就给我来了这么一出？”

王九龙的衣服都皱了，胸口还有一圈晕开的渍迹。他低着头乖乖地听着师哥的教导，勾起师哥的一个小手指，嘴角上扬：“那回家继续吗？”

Omega的发情期太折磨人了，张九龄摸上那对鼓起来的奶子幽幽想道。


End file.
